


Stammi vicino

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Mi történt Szocsiban?Avagy a Bankett így, nagy betűkkel. :3





	Stammi vicino

A győzelem előre látható, de unalmas volt. Újabb arany a vitrinbe, további büszkeség az anyaországnak.

Fáradt volt. A tömeget már nem lepte meg, hogy immár ötödszörre viszi el az aranyat. Nem olyan, mint először, amikor még éppen be nem töltve a huszonkettőt, frissen felépülve egy súlyos sérülésből, a négyszeres flippel a tarsolyában először megnyerte a Grand Prix-t.

Azóta sokan próbálták túlszárnyalni, s mind alábuktak.

Gyakorlatilag semmi magánélettel könnyű volt fenntartani a pozitív képet a sajtóval szemben. Az utolsó kapcsolata évekkel ezelőtt végződött, a partnere nem akart mélyebbre látni a hírnevénél és a tökéletes mosolyánál. Szakított, mielőtt még olyan közel kerültek volna egymáshoz, hogy összetörje lélekben – habár nem volt benne biztos, hogy ő érzelmileg úgy működik, mint más emberek. Mintha képtelen lett volna kötődni. A szex csak szex volt, bármikor talált hozzá partnert. Nők ezrei dalolva hordták volna ki a gyerekeit, ha kéri, pedig már rég nem volt nagy titok, hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódik.

Mint ahogy minden évben, akkor is kicsípte magát a bankettre; sosem árt fenntartani a figyelmet. Egy pohár pezsgőnél többet nem volt hajlandó inni, különben sem szándékozott sokáig maradni. A fiatal és heves Yuri Plisetskyt is ellátta pár atyai jó tanáccsal – legyen mindig elbűvölő a rajongóival és a sajtóval, dolgozzon keményen, és akkor sokra viszi.

\- Én tuti soha nem leszek olyan szánalmas, mint az a tag ott – bökött mutatóujjával a frissen érkező Celestino Cialdini tanítványára, aki görnyedt tartásából ítélve igyekezett minél észrevétlenebb maradni.

Viktor emlékezett a férfire; visszafogott program elbaltázott ugrásokkal és kitűnő előadói szenvedéllyel. A koreográfián rögtön észrevette, hogy valószínűleg a rajongója lehet, és ebben az interjúi is megerősítették. Meglepte, hogy elutasította a közös fotót, de ahogy belegondolt, talán rosszul jött ki az egész szituáció. Talán azt hitte, hogy nem is ismerte fel…

\- Nem szép dolog így beszélni a vetélytársaidról, Yurochka. Sportszerűtlen, és egy rossz szó után mindenki rád fogja vetni magát, akár a farkasok.

\- De ha egyszer nagyon gáz a tag?! Bőgve találtam rá egy vécéfülkében! Taknya-nyála egybe folyt…

\- És neked semmi közöd hozzá – felelte nyugodtan Viktor, majd visszafordult a beszélgetőpartnerükhöz. Katsuki Yuurit és edzőjét elnyelte a tömeg, így gyorsan ejtették a témát.

Aztán fél órával később valaki megrángatta az öltönye ujját, majd szinte félrelökte. Katsuki Yuuri végre odajött hozzájuk, de láthatóan már teljesen el volt ázva. Yuri gonosz kis mosolykával előhúzta a telefonját, és a kezébe nyomta, hogy rögzítse, amint a japán ledönt egy üveg pezsgőt, és koordinálatlanul hadonászik az üveggel. Viktor nem szerette blamálni a vetélytársait, és újabb kioktatást kezdett volna a fiatalabbik orosznak, de akkor Katsuki elkezdett beszélni hozzájuk. Japánul. Egy büdös kukkot sem értettek az izgatott hadarásból, és Yuri rárivallt, hogy beszéljen már valami emberi nyelven, amit mindannyian értenek. És a fiú végre részeg-akcentusos angolra váltott.

\- Te és én, a táncparkettre, MOST. Választhatsz műfajt.

Yuri rávicsorgott. – Ki foglak készíteni.

\- Biztos van ennek valami egyszerűbb megoldása is… - próbálkozott Viktor menteni a menthetőt. Elvégre a bankett nem a tánc célját szolgálta, hanem hogy kulturált keretek között ismerkedjenek. 

Katsuki Yuuri rámeredt, majd megbökte a mellkasát.

\- Fogd be, Nikiforov, te is sorra fogsz kerülni.

\- Váó – nyögte; még senki sem beszélt vele így. Yuri rávakkantott, hogy videózzon csak tovább, örökítse meg, amint a táncparkettbe döngöli ezt a részeg disznót. Meglazítva nyakkendőjét nekilódult, Katsuki pedig hozzávágta azt a rettenetes zakóját.

Először csak kerülgették egymást, óvatos mozdulatokat tettek, mintegy próbálgatva a másik képességeit. Aztán Yuri ördögi vigyorral break táncba kezdett.

És hamarosan csúfos vereséget szenvedett, mert Katsuki úgy táncolt, mint az istenverés, ami a véralkohol szintjét tekintve nem volt kis teljesítmény. Könnyedén pörgött-forgott a különböző testrészein, és Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy lelkes nézője és szurkolója (habár maga sem tudta, ki pártján áll) a küzdelemnek. Ide-oda rohangált, hogy a legjobb szögből vehesse a felvételeket.

\- Mi a szar – lihegte Yuri dühösen, amikor képtelen lévén követni az idősebbik tempóját egyszerűen kifeküdt a parkettán. A haja kócos volt, arca piros, becsülete pedig földbe tiporva. Nem értette, mi történt, az orosz csapatban messze ő volt a leghajlékonyabb. – Hogy nem dobta ki a taccsot?

És még nem volt vége. Christophe elismerően tapsolt mellette, és hangosan elmerengett, vajon hogy mutatna Katsuki Yuuri a rúdon ezzel a rugalmassággal és egyensúlyérzékkel. Mivel angolul tette a megjegyzést, mindenki értette körülötte, a japán pedig pont meghallotta, és öt perc pihenő után (amit pezsgőnyakalással, és pár kóstolófalat elfogyasztásával töltött) kihívta az ezüstérmest is. Yuri neki akart ugrani, de amint széket ért, nem tudott felállni a fáradtságtól. Chris kacsintva a kezébe nyomta a telefonját, majd alsónadrágra vetkőzött – Katsuki addigra már rég elhagyta ingjét-nadrágját.

Viktor a döbbent-nevető közönség soraiba helyezkedett, s ígéretéhez híven igyekezett mindent megörökíteni – és volt mit.

Chris a rúdon – megtestesült erotika, hosszú végtagok tökéletes összhangja, magabiztos tudás, szexi, mint mindig. Viktor elismerően feltartotta a hüvelykujját – ezt nehéz lesz túlszárnyalnia Katsukinak.

És tévedett, mert Katsuki lazán túltett Chrisen, akinél eddig kevesebb szexibb embert ismert. Talán nem voltak olyan tiszták a mozdulatai, de olyan eredendő szenvedéllyel táncolt, aminek nagyon ritkán volt tanúja. Maga Erósz, aki földre szállt, hogy megbabonázza. Akárhányszor felé fordult, mélyen a szemeibe nézett; a pillantása feneketlen, sötét mélység, amibe bele akart zuhanni. Végignyalt az ajkán, mintha neki riszálná a csípőjét. Chris végül feladta, és barátságos duettre hívta.

Iszonyat szexik voltak egymással, Erósz és tanítványa, és szabályosan leesett tőle az álla, hogy Katsuki milyen erős. A saját súlyán túl Chrisét is simán megtartotta, aki jó tíz centivel magasabb volt nála. Gyorsan lőtt arról is pár képet, milyen jól néznek ki együtt, és titokban kicsit irigykedett barátjára, aki végül kipirulva jött le a rúdról, és egyhuzamban megivott egy nagy pohár vizet. Viktor gyorsan visszaszolgáltatta a telefonját; ki tudja, következőnek kit kell fotóznia.

\- Ki hitte volna, hogy ilyen tüzes a kis Yuuri? – jegyezte meg a férfi mosolyogva, ahogy egy zsebkendővel törölgette a homlokát. – Még engem is kifárasztott.

A tüzes kis Yuuri tőlük két-három méterre küzdött az ingével, amit sehogy sem sikerült begombolni. Végül nyitva hagyta, a nyakkendője pedig megakadt a fején, ahogy megpróbálta visszahúzni a nyakába. Úgy nézett ki, mintha most szökött volna egy fiúbúcsúztatóról. Viktor érdeklődve figyelte a jelenséget, míg páran szánakozva csóválták a fejüket, hogy egy hatodik helytől nem kéne ennyire eldobni valakinek a józan eszét.

Találkozott a szemük – és Katsuki a következő pillanatban rávetette magát, karjait a nyaka köré fonva csüngött rajta, akár egy kisgyerek, arcát a mellkasába fúrta, és a combjához préselte a csípőjét. Viktor ösztönösen próbált szabadulni a szoros ölelésből, de esélye sem volt – félő volt ugyanis, hogy ha kibújik belőle, a másik egész egyszerűen kiterül előtte, mint egy zsák krumpli. Viktor idejét se tudta már, mikor volt utoljára ennyire zavarban; mindenki láthatja Katsuki szuggesztív csípőmozgását, ami inkább a hálószobába való lenne. Valamit hadart japánul, amiben felismerni vélte a nevét. Páran nevettek és fényképeztek, míg a többség csak megrökönyödötten figyelte a kibontakozó jelenetet.

\- Légy az edzőm, Viktor – váltott angolra. – Ha megnyerem ezt a táncpárbajt, gyere Hasetsuba, és lakj nálunk!

Viktor érezte, hogy elpirul. Erőt vett magán, és a derekánál fogva eltolta magától a másikat.

\- Rendben – hagyta rá –, de előbb öltözz fel.

Katsuki megajándékozta egy részeg vigyorral, de annak már nem örült, hogy tényleg fel kell öltöznie. Azonban nem volt mit tenni, ezt kapta feltételül. Chris előkerítette a nadrágját és a cipőjét, és gyengéd erőszakkal feladta rá.

Viktor bemelegítésül körzött a vállaival, és igyekezett előszedni azt a fellépés előtti jéghideg nyugalmat, ami mindig is jellemezte. Simán megnyeri ezt a táncpárbajt, és akkor…

És akkor elbeszélgetnek erről a lehetőségről. Esetleg. Nem lehet olyan hű de nehéz edzőnek lenni, Yakov is elvan a szakmával negyven éve.

Szinte hallotta maga mögött, hogy az említett személy a fogát csikorgatja. Most nem érdekelte.

\- Kész vagy, Nikiforov? – kiáltott neki oda a fiú kihívóan mosolyogva. Viktornak könnyű volt viszonoznia.

\- Amint te is, Katsuki.

A nézők széthúzódtak, hogy teret engedjenek nekik. Valahol távol, talán pár helyiséggel arrébb latin zene szólt, és talán ez adhatta az ihletet a másiknak, hogy flamencóba kezdjen. Viktor egy kicsit lemaradva felvette az ütemét, kerülgették és méregették egymást, hogy eldöntsék, melyikük vezessen – és nem annyira lepte meg, amikor ő kapta a női szerepet. Természetesnek tűnt, amikor Katsuki mögé került és átkarolta, a háta a mellkasának simult, a csípőjük együtt mozgott, és nem érdekelte, hogy túl közel vannak ahhoz, hogy ez szabályos tánc legyen. Mintha ismerte volna egymást a testük; mindig ráérzett, merre kell következőnek lépnie, hogy szinkronban legyenek. A vállára hajtotta a fejét, és szinte idegennek hatott a saját, könnyed nevetése. Ez nem az a Viktor Nikiforov, akit mások ismernek, valaki más, akit már régen elveszni hitt útközben. Úgy érezte, csak ketten vannak a teremben, és akkor is partnerét látta maga előtt, ha lehunyta a szemét. Katsuki hirtelen hátradöntötte, az arcuk alig volt pár centire egymástól, és a keze forró volt a combján. Szerette volna, ha feljebb csúszik a tenyere egészen az ágyékáig, és egyszerre belehasított a gondolat, hogy még sosem volt keleti szeretője.

Addig táncoltak, míg teljesen ki nem fogyott a szuflából, és Katsuki boldogan nevetve ki nem jelentette, hogy ő nyert. Viktor kipirultan, levegő után kapkodva bámult rá, aztán a japán faképnél hagyta, hogy levadássza a többi döntőst, akikkel még nem táncolt.

Figyelte, amint megkeringőzteti Sara Crispinót – aztán a bátyja háborogva kiperdítette a lányt a karjaiból, és kiabálni kezdett vele, hogy ne rontsa meg az ártatlan húgát. Katsuki felvetette, hogy akkor versenyezzenek párosban, amihez JJ és a párja is csatlakoztak, és Viktor önként jelentkezett Yuuri partnernek. Közösen lealázták az olaszokat és a kanadaiakat, Cao Bin pedig inkább elment aludni, mielőtt őt is megtalálná.

Viktor nem tudta, mikor táncolt utoljára ennyit azért, mert élvezte. Katsuki Yuuri energiája ragadós volt, akkor is vitte magával, amikor már teljesen kifulladt. Yakov egy idő után fejcsóválva otthagyta az egész bankettet, és vitte magával a mindenkit ellenségesen méregető, nyűgös-dühös Yuri Plisetskyt.

Már jócskán hajnal felé jártak, amikor úgy érezte, végképp nem bírja a tempót. Addigra már jócskán megfogyatkozott a társaság, Chris a vállalkozó szelleműeket tanította alapmozdulatokra a rúdon, Katsuki pedig azt az édes pezsgőt tukmálta rá, amit olyan lelkesen locsolt szét pár órával ezelőtt. Viktor igyekezett ellenállni, mert már így is többet ivott a kelleténél, és a fiú annál jobban tapadt rá, minél jobban próbálta észhez téríteni. Tekintetével az edzőjét kereste, de a férfi valószínűleg már jóval előbb elment aludni. Bűntudata lett volna, ha ilyen állapotban magára hagyta volna táncpartnerét.

\- Emlékszel rá, melyik szobában vagy? – kérdezte, amikor úgy látta, éppen egy tisztább pillanata van.

\- Váó, feljössz velem? – pislogott rá csillogó szemekkel. Viktor nyelt egyet, és megrázta a fejét.

\- Csak biztosra megyek, hogy nem a folyosón alszol, hanem az ágyadban.

\- Nem lehetne a tiédben?

Viktor halkan felnevetett, és megveregette a vállát. – Nem, túl részeg vagy.

\- És ha kijózanodok?

\- Akkor bármikor.

A japán azt motyogta erre, hogy nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer szabad bejárást kap Viktor Nikiforov ágyába. Chris csak kajánul vigyorgott rá, amikor segítséget kért tőle, hogy ágyba juttassa a nem egészen magánál lévő vetélytársát, aki néha szavanként váltott nyelvet. Két oldalról átkarolták, búcsút intettek az egyik asztalnál beszélgető társaságnak, és elindultak a recepció felé. Katsuki Yuuri azonban még nem akarta, hogy vége legyen az estének, mert botladozó nyelvvel próbálta lebeszélni őket arról, hogy ágyba dugják. Bizonygatta, hogy rengeteg táncmozdulatot ismer még, amit szeretne megmutatni – főleg Viktornak, lehetőleg privátban.

\- Innentől a kegyeidre bízom – kacsintott rá a svájci, miután befordultak a folyosóra és elővette a zsebéből a recepción elkért kulcsait; az ő szobája előbb jött. Viktor integetett neki, aztán felsóhajtott – most jön a neheze, meggyőzni arról Yuurit, hogy engedje el. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és amint beléptek, a fiú valamelyest megélénkült. Lerúgta lakkcipőit, de a nadrágja övcsatjával már meggyűjt a baja, és Viktor a segítségére sietett ügyelve arra, hogy csak a legszükségesebb mértékben érjen hozzá.

Abból nem lehet akkora gond, ha segít neki levetkőzni. Azzal viszont nem számolt, a fiú kuncogva magára rántja, átkarolja a nyakát, és megpróbálja megcsókolni. Csak egy puszira futotta a szája sarkába, és Viktor aznap éjjel sokadszorra vörösödött el, ahogy megcsapta az alkoholos lehelete. Maga is megszédült egy kicsit, és próbált fölötte megtámaszkodni, hogy ne nyomja meg a testsúlyával. Finoman lefejtette magáról Yuuri kezeit, és felült összehúzva a zakóját.

\- Valami baj van? – nézett rá tágra nyílt szemekkel, és ha szédül feje engedte volna, ő is felült volna. Az ajkai váratlanul sírósra görbültek, és a hangja hirtelen egy kvinttel magasabbra ugrott. – Azt hittem, tetszem neked.

Mit is mondhatna erre? Persze, hogy tetszik neki, de ha ezt megmondaná, csak még jobban marasztalná. Már így is próbára tette a végtelen önuralmát.

\- Tudhattam volna, hogy mégsem tetszem – hüppögte Yuuri; a boldog részegből gyorsan lett szomorú, és Viktornak fogalma sem volt, hogy kezelje egy ismeretlen könnyeit. – Utálsz, amiért rád másztam és…

\- Nagyon is tetszel – mondta gyorsan. – De most nem lehet. Nem vagy magadnál.

_Egyáltalán nem vagyok olyan nagy szám, mint ahogy képzeled._

\- Kijózanodom – ígérte, és megszorította a csuklóját –, csak maradj velem.

Viktor elérzékenyült – ilyet még sosem mondott neki senki. De az is lehet, hogy Katsuki Yuuri is csak egy éjszakára akarja, mint rajongó, hogy elmondhassa, hogy neki is megvolt Viktor Nikiforov. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy a szenvedély a táncukból sokáig kitartana, de már túl sokszor csalódott. Amennyit ivott, nem lenne csoda, ha elfelejtené. Részeg ember őszinte, de feledékeny és szélsőséges.

\- Komolyan gondoltad, hogy legyek az edződ?

Yuuri bőszen bólogatott. – Nem is tudnék jobbat elképzelni. Kérlek! Ciao Ciaótól már mindent megtanultam, amit lehetett, és nem enged kibontakozni.

Viktor örült, hogy Yuuri edzője már nem látta, amit ketten együtt műveltek; igencsak kínos lett volna, ha végignézi Yuuri ámokfutását, és fültanúja lesz, amint a fiú le akarja váltani valakire, aki nulla edzői tapasztalattal rendelkezik.

\- És kérlek, kérlek, gyere el hozzánk, be is költözhetsz, van elég hely.

\- Ez kedves – mosolygott rá Viktor, és megcirógatta a hüvelykujjával a kezét. Yuuri kihúzta az éjjeliszekrénye fiókját, amiben prospektusok voltak és pár toll, és remegős kandzsikkal felírta a címét; az egészből csak Japán karaktereit ismerte fel, de majd ha itt lesz az utazás ideje, elolvastatja valakivel. Elrakta a cetlit a zsebébe, amit letépett neki a fiú, aki a következő pillanatban már édesdeden aludt. Óvatosan felállt és betakargatta, nehogy megfázzon, majd felvette az éppen pittyenő telefont, hogy megnézze, mennyi az idő, és véletlen felugrottak az üzenetek.

_Tegnap 23:31  
Láttam mindent, jól vagy?_

_Ma 14:22_  
Ciao Ciao azt mondja, nem akarsz menni a bankettra, de megígérted, hogy kapok képeket!!!  
Morcos leszek, ha aztán két hétig azt hallgatom, hogy mennyire bánod, hogy nem mentél el!!!4! 

_15:40  
Yuuri… ugye tudod, hogy ezt nem gondoltam komolyan??_

_16:35  
Most utálsz?_

_19:30  
Ha elmentél, akkor jó szórakozást, aztán beszélj nekem a lovagoddal!!_

_23:21  
Gondolom lassan vége lesz… elmentél? Vagy maradtál? Légyszi legalább annyit írj, hogy rendben vagy!_

_03:01  
Kezdek aggódni_

Viktor nem szeretett mások üzeneteiben turkálni, de a fáradtságtól eltompulva véletlenül végigolvasta az összest, amit egy bizonyos Hamster Prince küldött. Nem hagyhatja, hogy a barátja aggódjon, nem?

_03:03  
Minden rendben. Eléggé kiütötte magát, de már a szobájában van és alszik._

Szinte azonnal jött a válasz.

_03:03  
Hála az égnek! Köszi, Ciao Ciao, hogy vigyáztál rá!_

Erre már nem válaszolt, inkább kilépett a programból, és beírja a számát a telefonjába, majd egy pohár vizet tett az éjjeliszekrényre, és a lehető leghalkabban távozott.

Csak a szobájában jutott eszébe, hogy elfelejtette elmenteni a számot.

*

Yuuri éktelen fejfájással ébredt. A torka száraz volt, a homloka lüktetett, fájt a pislogás, és öt percbe telt rájönnie, hogy hol van és miért.

Szocsi, Oroszország.

A Grand Prix döntő.

Vereség…

Sírhatnéka volt, de már nem voltak könnyei. És akkor csak még jobban fájna a feje. Értelmetlen.

Valaki egy pohár vizet tett az éjjeliszekrényére, és ahogy elvette, leverte a telefonját, ami arccal lefelé landolt; mindegy neki, valószínűleg úgy is már teljesen lemerült. Valaki visszahozta a szobájába; az még rémlett, hogy Celestino elrángatta, hogy érezze jól magát és szocializálódjon. Egyikből se lett semmi, csak itta és itta azt a drága, finom pezsgőt, és onnantól kezdve minden összefolyt.

Mindegy, valószínűleg úgyis csak a sarokban bőgött, és szégyent hozott az egész országára.

Hiába tapogatózott a szemüvegéért – lent hagyta volna? Kénytelen lesz mégiscsak emberek közé menni, pedig legszívesebben a holnap kora reggeli repülésig bezárkózna ebbe a hotelszobába.

Zuhanyzás után egy fokkal jobban érezte magát, habár még mindig lüktetett a feje. Csak egy pillantást vetett magára a tükörben; a szemei alatt hatalmas karikák, a haját lehetetlenül elaludta, jobb nem is látni. Furcsa helyeken volt izomláza, mintha végigbulizta volna az éjszakát.

Ami marhaság, mert biztosan egész végig egyedül volt.

Előtúrta a bőröndjéből a kicsit megnyúlt, kapucnis pulóverét és belebújt; otthon illata volt, és nem létezik, hogy ő most a Japán felirattal a hátán kimegy, azonnal felismernék.

A bankett termében éppen takarítottak, és a személyzet már leadta a talált tárgyakat. A recepció előtt összefutott Celestinóval, aki rögtön a kezébe nyomta a szemüvegét.

\- Ez gondolom a tied.

Yuuri egy szó nélkül elvette; még mindig túl száraz volt a torka, nyelt egyet. Edzője aggodalmas pillantást vetett rá.

\- Jól vagy?

Udvarias mosolyt erőltetett magára, és megköszörülte a torkát; a hangja karcos volt, mintha nem is az övé lenne. – Igen.

Celestino átlátott rajta, de már nem tudott vele mit kezdeni; akármit is próbált, Yuuri önbizalma mindvégig a béka feneke alatt maradt. Egyedül Phichit tudott rá valamelyest hatni, ő pedig nem volt itt. Remélte, hogy majd a Viktor Nikiforovval való találkozás lehetősége ösztönzi, hogy küzdjön, de Yuuri ettől csak még idegesebb lett, és még magasabbról bukott alá.

\- Pihend ki magad holnapig, fiam – mondta végül, és nem állta meg, hogy ne veregesse vállon. Yuuri összerezzent az érintés alatt, mire gyorsan elhúzta a kezét. – Szükséged lesz az energiádra, van egy megvédeni való címed a nemzetin.

Yuuri mást sem akart, mint elbújni a takaró alá, és soha többé elő nem jönni. Viszont akarta látni a kutyáját, de ahhoz már túl késő volt; Vicchan csak várt és várt, de ő a kutya fél életét egy másik kontinensen töltötte, pedig megígérte neki, hogy haza fog menni hozzá.

Orosz beszélgetés ütötte meg a fülét; a liftből az orosz csapat krémje lépett ki, Viktor Nikiforovval és Yuri Plisetskyvel az élen, és ő faképnél hagyva Celestinót menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Nem akarta, hogy észrevegyék és felismerjék, bár ennek nem sok esélyét látta. Lehajtott fejjel, kapucnit az arcába húzva sietett el mellettük a lépcső felé – azt kevesebben használják, ott nem fog ismerősökbe botlani.

Össze kell szednie magát a nemzetire.

Nem szedte magát össze.

*

Viktor mintha látta volna a szeme sarkából elsuhanni mellettük Katsuki Yuurit; meg akarta kérdezni, minden rendben van-e az éjszaka után, hogy elmehetnek-e egy kávéra esetleg mielőtt visszamenne Szentpétervárra, de mire megfordult, a japán már rég eltűnt, mintha ott se lett volna.

Nem baj – megadta a számát, majd felhívta.

De nem hívta. És nem is ezzel lett volna a baj; elviseli az elutasítást, nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy csak részeg vágy közepette kívánta valaki, ezen túltenné magát. Egyszerűen úgy tűnt, mintha Katsuki Yuurit elnyelte volna a föld újév után, nem voltak róla hírek, nem volt versenyeken a japán nemzeti után.

Aztán jött az a videó. Viktor nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most dühös, vagy megkönnyebbült, hogy még mindig korcsolyázik. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy segélykiáltás, és Viktor mérges lett, hogy játszik vele, talán így akarja megtudni, rákeres-e a nevére minden egyes nap. Ezt a játékot ketten is játszhatják, és most nem fogja hagyni elfutni.

Otthagyta Szentpétervárt, egyszerűen felült egy Japánba tartó járatra Makkachinnal együtt.

Az első hasetsui éjszakáján álomba sírta magát, mert Katsuki Yuuri úgy tett, mintha soha nem is beszéltek volna.

**Author's Note:**

> _Eredetileg lett volna egy párja, csak ugye a Made of Sunshine-ban már volt szó a barcelonai bankettről... :) Ezek után nem tudom, érdemes lenne-e hosszabban megírni. Mit gondoltok?_


End file.
